Beastly Instinct's Preview
by RendezvousPoint
Summary: A nine-tailed cat as a pet is rare, but a nine-tailed cat that can transform into a human isn’t good for the heart. Especially if the boy-cat leaves delicious vibes of beastly pheromone in his wake, the one that put even humans to his feet. SasuNaru AU
1. Chapter 1

_Note__: I'm actually going to post this SasuNaru story. But I don't know whether it's worth reading, so I decided to post a __**preview**__ to see. By all means necessary, I hope you'll enjoy._

* * *

**Beastly Instinct—The Preview**

Sasuke hung up the phone, clenching his jaw tightly in irritation.

Then he cast a look at the brunette vassal from the lowered window, who immediately nodded in understanding, a tense look overcoming his face. He realized his master was irritated. A quick look at his face and you'll know. He was an Uchiha, even though he showed no distinct facial expression, the eyes screamed it all.

The Uchiha wasn't amused.

He immediately stepped off the car when the servant opened it for him, shoving his briefcase into his hands. Sasuke walked past maids who greeted him along his way, as he entered the mansion. The servant was having a hard time tailing him from behind, bringing the briefcase.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke sped.

_A cat_, he mused angrily, _he sent me here all the way there just to fetch a damn feline_, _and now he said he couldn't make it after all?_

Sasuke didn't heed the maids' and servants' respectful bows as he strolled down the hallway, stopping when he reached the end of hallway, where his secretary, Karin, was waiting for him in front of a room.

"Where is it?" The Uchiha demanded.

"Behind the door." Karin answered, glancing at the two-leaves door. "We've caged it inside."

"Good." Sasuke said, releasing a relieved sigh. Suddenly feeling hot, he pulled at his tie, missing the look on his secretary's face as he did.

Glancing at the closed door that was guarded by two bodyguards on either side, he wrinkled his nose incredulously. "I can't believe this." He moaned out.

"A private room just for a cat. Ridiculous. Not even a Hollywood star's pet get this much of luxury. If he's not a business partner, I wouldn't grant this ridiculous request." Sasuke uttered, furrows emerged between his eyebrows.

"Um, sir?" Karin reluctantly called. "I'm sorry, but the cat that we were told to get…turns out isn't exactly…um, ordinary."

Sasuke looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's…big, a big cat. A really big cat." Karin tried to explain. "I guess it's…a lion."

The Uchiha looked at her incredulously. "A lion?"

Karin reluctantly nodded. "Yes, but I'm not sure. Maybe it's a lion, or a leopard or a tiger, I really don't know. I've never seen a cat like that and…it looks like a lion, but its _tail_…" Then she paused for quite a long moment.

"Karin, you're not being specific and you're only confusing me." Sasuke stated, sounding annoyed. "Besides, it makes no sense that Mr. Orochimaru wants us to deliver a lion to him. I don't even know if it's legal. Are you really sure with this?"

Karin seemed reluctant herself, but Sasuke didn't spare her time to think further. In the end, she gave out an exasperated stomp and moaned out, "_Oh_, I don't know! Maybe you should _see_ it yourself!" She said, a sour look overcame her face.

Sasuke twitched at her antic, but decided to overlook it this time. If her revelation was true, then Orochimaru wanted Sasuke to deliver an illegal animal for him. Of course he knew not of the law for delivering wildlife animals, but he knew an error will result in bad image to his company.

Sasuke couldn't risk that.

In contrary, he might also risk his partnership with the man, if he stuck his nose to where it didn't belong. But a single loss of a business partner wouldn't hurt that much either, rather than losing a whole company. An investigation must be done. Sasuke had to know what kind of animal given to his care.

Besides, a quick look wouldn't break a leg.

"Karin." Sasuke finally said, turning to Karin. "Do you have the papers?"

"Yes, right here." His secretary handed him a folder of document.

The Uchiha received it, briefly flipping the first page. Then he closed it. "Alright then, I'll take a look at it. Just in case."

Sasuke walked over to the door, Karin tailed him from behind. He nodded to the door guards and they unlocked the door, opening it for him. Sasuke flipped the folder again as he entered the room, reading the document papers.

_Spiral Petshop?_ He read the store where they got the feline. _Is there any petshop that sells lions? Unless it's a circus, I don't think I've ever heard of one_. The door was closed behind him, and Sasuke stopped on his track, looking thoughtful.

_Spiral Petshop…Store co-owner…Hatake Kakashi…signed…Orochimaru. This paper is signed and legal!_

He leaned to Karin, showing the document to her. "Karin, are you sure this shop is an ordinary petshop?"

When he realized the girl didn't answer his question, Sasuke glanced to her, only to find a petrified brunette. Sasuke was surprised to see the girl was standing motionless on her feet, face strangely flushed and her eyes seemed blank and focused, in such intensity that she didn't seem to notice Sasuke's presence.

Sasuke raised a puzzled brow.

Slowly, he turned his head and gazed in line with what had kept his secretary busy, when his dark onyx eyes caught a glimpse of something moving in the bed, his eyes went wide and the papers and folders scattered to his feet.

There was a man in the bed.

To say a man, he really more like a boy, a teenage boy. But what caught Sasuke's attention was the fact that he wore absolutely nothing to cover himself. He was bare for the world to witness, from head to toe. There were three pairs of animalistic scars on each of his cheek, resembling whiskers. And the next thing that stunned Sasuke, was his _ears_.

Ears. Were they ears? They were big and odd shaped. And furry. Very _furry_. They didn't look anything like how human ears should be. They were positioned a bit upper than his eyes, that flashed blue as they met with Sasuke's dark onyx. Sometimes tinges of red emerged on the pupils.

"So you're the owner of this place." The blonde boy said, eying at Sasuke with half-lidded eyes. He looked drowsy as if just awakened from along sleep. "Honestly, why did you bring me to such place? Well, the bed is comfortable and fluffy, but nothing beats my own bed." He said, oddly resembling purrs.

Sasuke gaped, suddenly lost his voice.

The boy with odd ears yawned loudly, showing off a serial of teeth, with a pair of particularly sharp fangs glinted in light. A pair of fangs that was a bit too big and nasty in Sasuke's perception. Then the boy got on his hands and knees, arching his back like a bow, purring.

Taking in the sight, Sasuke unconsciously gulped. His eyes wandered to the boy's arching body. He somehow found it intriguing.

The blonde straightened his arms forth and his hips jutted back, once again whimpering in low purrs, screwing his eyes shut. Then he stuck out his tongue and began licking his knuckle like a cat washing itself. And suddenly Sasuke couldn't find air, eyes tightly locked to the boy, observing as his tongue left wet trails of saliva on his knuckle, how the tongue moved. In and out, in and out.

Sasuke felt something odd surging within his body, something resembling cold and yet searing hot. The more he saw the boy, the more those feelings strengthened. He didn't understand, and he couldn't stop it either.

He heard a small 'thump' beside him, and he saw Karin had collapsed. Her face awfully flushed and there were blood trails beneath her nostrils, though she was still moving.

The boy glanced up from his cat-washing activity, staring at the collapsed female. "Oh. Sorry. Not a very strong female, isn't she?" He lazily said, then glancing at Sasuke. He observed him the Uchiha from head to toe, seemingly intrigued. Sasuke felt like a product being displayed and appraised under his gaze.

"Hmm. You seem pretty strong, human. What's your name?" He asked, lolling his head to side. His eyes gleamed from blue to red.

Sasuke only stared at him, moving his mouth but no sound emerging.

"Not telling me? How mean, and here I am asking you nicely." The boy said, pouting a mouthful.

Sasuke suddenly had a strange urge to walk over there and just kiss the hell of—_No! What am I thinking!?_ His logic reminded him. _What is this? This boy makes me feel odd._

"Oh well, I can go there and get it myself then." The statement caused Sasuke to look up to him.

Then the blonde got off the bed with a jump, and Sasuke's eyes went wide when he noticed another strange trait the boy possessed.

Nine tails.

Nine fluffy, fuzzy, golden-colored tails were swaying behind the boy as he approached closer. They didn't look like fake, it seemed so real, and alive, and…_moving_. Seeing the tails, Sasuke suddenly recalled Karin's statement.

"_Yes, but I'm not sure. Maybe it's a lion, or a leopard or tiger, I really don't know. I've never seen a cat like that and…it looks like a lion, but its __tail__…"_

Tail.

Nine tails.

Did this mean…?

_Impossible_, Sasuke mused, _she was talking about an animal, not a person. This kid might be strange, but he looks more like a human than some feline to me_.

"Hey, human lady. Can you be so kind and tell me what this person's name is?" Sasuke whipped his head towards the boy, who was crouching beside the awakening girl, who looked like she was about to faint again from the closeness of the boy.

"A-aah…he…his name…is…is…Uchiha Sasuke…" The woman stuttered, staring dreamily at the smiling boy. Her face was heavily flushed. "Now…now please…the two of you… _VIOLATE_ ME—"

"So, you're Sasuke." The blonde cut, standing up while draping one of his tails on the woman's face. Sasuke reeled back as the boy got closer, he felt heat suddenly rose to his face. His heart was accelerating.

"Actually, it's not the perfect timing for a first meeting, since you're unfortunately enough to come across me when the cherry blossom is blooming. But it can't be helped, can it? It's a mistake anyway." He smiled, reducing his eyes to slits.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto. As you can see, I'm not a human. I'm a hybrid." Then he glanced up to see puzzled dark eyes.

"Are you my new master?"

* * *

_Fin?_

* * *

_Note__: So, will you give me your comments, please? Tell me if you like it. And thank you for reading. :-)_


	2. Author's Note

Hello, minna-san

Hello, minna-san!

Thank you for reading this preview. I've read your wonderful reviews and have decided to post the complete story. I'm very happy to receive your positive responses. I have posted the story by the same time as this author's note. Feel free to check it out! ;-)

So nice to meet you, and thanks again. :-)

Yours truly,

RendezvousPoint


End file.
